Pleasant
by ThisIsMyCliche
Summary: England is a pleasant nation, but he feels it's a good tome to rebuild an almost unpleasant relationship. Onesided England/Canada


_**Title: **__Pleasant  
__**Pairings:**__ One-sided England/Canada. But more of a friendship kind of thing going on.  
__**Summery: **__England is a pleasant nation, but he feels it's a good tome to rebuild an almost unpleasant relationship.  
_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland - better known as England - was a rather pleasant chap, if he could say so himself. He was a _master_ chef and he did a mighty fine job of raising a few colonies, that were now pretty brilliant nations (Even if he did have something to say about a certain one leaving.) Yes, he was pleasant. Truth be told, he sometimes burnt his food and _maybe _on a few occasions he wasn't so pleasant to his 'kids', but that's all water under the bridge. He might also not be the most approving father figure, but a few of his scones and his British humor make it better. So what if he forgets an entire nation sometimes, it's not like every one else doesn't do it. And it's not like he really forgets the poor fellow, the kid is just so quiet. It's justifiable! In fact, he had troubles _not_ noticing the lad. The problem was he was basically his kid at one point in time. He, being the ever pleasant man that he was, didn't want an unpleasant relationship with the boy because of a few feelings. They were probably just caused by his last few meals. Nothing to worry about.

Nothing indeed.

Alright so there was something to worry about. He was finding himself rather infatuated by the young (according his standards) nation. Everything the lad did was interesting. Not overbearing like the nation's hero of a twin brother. No, the kid was pleasant to be around, much like himself, and was actually quite adorable. Like when you call him Mr. Williams he giggles to himself and asks you to call him Matthew. Even though he refers to everyone as Mister (Or Miss). Yes, Matthew Williams - Canada - was the one who had caught Arthur's eye. Not Francis, not Alfred, not Kiku. It was the strangely silent Matthew. And nobody saw it coming.

Especially not Matthew himself, who had accepted the fact that Arthur would never pay attention to him no matter what he tried.

It was a huge surprise the day that Arthur went up to Matthew and called him by his name.

"Matthew," He had said and he ignored the look of shock that graced the young man's face. "I was wondering if I may be so bold and invite myself over to your place for a cup of tea." He chuckled as Matthew dumbly nodded, obviously unsure what to say, or even how to talk to Arthur. And that was fine with the Englishman, they could rebuild their not quite unpleasant, but obviously strained, relationship at the Canadian's house.

The day after, Arthur found himself standing at his ex-colony's door step holding a bouquet of flowers to offer in apology for inviting himself over. Matthew, having been raised by both France and England whom were both flower loving nations, was ecstatic upon receiving the roses and daisies, but was sure to tell Arthur that apologies weren't necessary and that he was always welcome at his house. Arthur was pleasantly surprised by that little tidbit of information. "Please, come in." Matthew said after realizing that they had been conversing on his doorstep in the middle of winter. "The water should be finished boiling in a moment. Have a seat anywhere, I'll go get the cups ready an put these in a vase."

Arthur chose to sit in a grand armchair that he remembered giving to the Canadian a few decades ago. It was then that he realized he hadn't been to his former charge's house since he'd gifted the chair.

"English Breakfast, straight, right?" Arthur couldn't believe that the young nation could remember how he took his tea. Like he'd been thinking only a second ago, he hadn't seen the boy - much less had tea with him - in a fair bit of time.

"Of course, lad." Was all he could bring himself to say.

After setting the tray down with small tea cakes and getting himself situated, Matthew turned to look at the older nation and smiled brightly. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked politely. Arthur didn't stop himself from thinking that everything Canada had done today was polite. If he was at Alfred's house, he'd have had coffee shoved down his throat and would be sitting on a trashed sofa.

"Mm, not really. It's just been a while." The tone in his voice was that of a human man who had to much time on his hands, a tone that Arthur saved for relaxed occasions. He would be lying of he'd said that his time at Matthew's house wasn't relaxing.

The blonde nodded, his curl bobbing in front of his head, in agreement. "I was starting to think you truly did forget about me." Matthew said in a small voice, obviously unsure if he wanted to ruin the atmosphere with his own insecurities. But Arthur was happy the young nation had brought it up, it gave him a chance to really talk with him.

"I would never mean to forget you, poppet." Arthur set down his tea to give Matthew his full attention. "You're just too nice for you're own good." And too invisible, he thought to himself, but he'd breach that subject when they came to it. Right now, all their relationship needed was reassurance. "You know I care for you." He reminded.

"Of course." Matthew said not meaning to offend the island nation. "Just, sometimes..." His voice trailed off at the end, unsure if he wanted to say more. He chose not to. "How have things been in England? It's been much to long since I've had enough free time to visit."

Arthur welcomed the change of topic. "pleasant, as always." He replied.

The Canadian smiled at Arthur's pride. "That's good to hear. I can say the same for up here. Very pleasant."

"Very pleasant indeed." Arthur repeated.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, but it made the Englishman and the Canadian feel rather uncomfortable. Like there was something hanging over their heads, just waiting to fall down on them.

"It's not you." Arthur said suddenly causing the Canadian to look away from his tea with interest. "What I mean to say is... I'm sorry you have the short end of the stick."

Matthew carefully set his tea up and saucer down on the coffee table. "What do you mean?"

Arthur looked conflicted, unsure of he should actually tell the child his secret. "I always call you America on purpose... In a way." Matthew started cleaning his glasses, a nervous habit that Arthur recognized. "It's just that, you two look so alike. A-and I have a fifty-fifty chance of being correct." He looked into the Canadian's lavender eyes. "It's nothing against you. America becomes rather unpleasant if I call him Canada... But not you, Matthew. You always find it in your heart to forgive me when I call you America. I guess I started to take advantage of that fact." Unable to bear the sight of Matthew's expression he looked away. "That's why I'm sorry, lad. I'm sorry you're too nice for your own good."

The Canadian was completely flabbergasted, to say in the least. "I... Arthur..." He started. "I..." He clenched his fists and tried to find his bearings. "If you're looking for me to say that every thing's fine and dandy and I don't care that you mistake me with Alfred, I'm sorry, but I can't say that." He started scratching at his arms, another nervous habit. "I'll always forgive you, Arthur, I know you mean well. I'd be lying, though, if I said that I didn't care. If I said that it didn't hurt me. If I said that I've not being starting to question my existence." Buy this point the nation had pulled up the sleeves to his knitted sweater (Knitted by Arthur actually.) and was scratching them raw. Arthur slowly crept forward and took the bespectacled man's hands in his own.

"All I want if for you to know, love. Know that I care." He kissed the knuckles of Matthew's left hand. "I care for you, Matthew, you know I do." Arthur dropped the other's hands and sighed. "I want to fix it. I want to get to know my-" He paused and looked at the place he'd kissed. "-son. I want to find the differences between you and your brother so that I can stop being a pompous arse to you." The Canadian smiled and Arthur smiled back. "I know that I'd hate to be confused with a git like America, and you're a well minded lad, I'd find you insane for not minding." He leant forward and kissed his former charge's temple. He was glad to find, when he pulled back, Canada grinning an he noticed that the twins had very different smiles. And very different eyes. And very different everything. He felt tempted the lean forward and catch the younger nation's lips, but he thought better of it. Not this time. Maybe not for awhile.

They continued chatting long into the night, but Arthur had to get back to his hotel. Matthew offered him the guest room, but Arthur knew he shouldn't impose. He'd had a very pleasant visit, he was not about to over stay his welcome. "Thank you, Matthew." He said at the door. "I had a very pleasant visit."

Matthew chuckled. "It was rather wonderful." He said in reply. _Rather wonderful_? The Englishman thought to himself. He'd have to remember that phrase.

Back at the hotel room Arthur sat on the edge of his he'd with a smile. He was a pleasant man with a rather wonderful love interest. He knew he wouldn't win the lad today, or tomorrow, or next year for that matter, but he had all the time in the world. What's a few years taken off to build a pleasant relation ship to a wonderful one? It was enough for Arthur, who finally let himself fall into a world of pleasant dreams.

* * *

_The End. Thank you for reading!_

_I'm not going to lie, I am extremely proud of this fic, just because it feels real to me (EXCEPT FOR THAT END! __CLICHÉ __ALL AROUND. Or at least more real than the other crap I've written. But I digress. Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it.  
(Review! That is, if you want to.)_


End file.
